Broken Dreams
by randomangel22
Summary: Obi Wan will always remember the brother he lost to the Dark Side. One shot intertrilogy viggie.


**Summary:** Obi-Wan will always remember the brother he lost to the Dark Side.

**Author's Note:** I don't any of Mr. Lucas' stuff.

* * *

**Broken Dreams**

* * *

Obi-Wan let the summer breeze caress his face as he sat in the meadows of Naboo under the blossoming lotus flower tree trying to meditate. _"Ahh, this is definitely what peace is like," He thought quietly to himself._

Obi-Wan's short felt peace was interrupted when two small bodies crashed into his lap and started to scream "Uncle Obi-Wan!" trying to gain his attention.

These young voices shrieking at him belonged to none other, but the Skywalker twins.

Luke started first, talking rapidly for his little five-year-old self, "Uncle Obi-Wan! You gotta come back to the house I fixed Threepio!"

Obi-Wan chuckled in spite of himself. Luke was so much like Anakin that it was scary, always fixing things and trying to steal his father's Jedi starfighter to take a joy ride.

Not wanting to be ignored Leia decided to give her two cents also remembering the real reason why they were out there. She stated in a diplomatic tone, "Uncle Obi-Wan, Mommy and Daddy wanted you to come inside to eat lunch."

Again Obi-Wan smiled at Leia's information, making him think of how much she was like Padme, always trying to be so diplomatic.

He lifted the twins and set them gently on the ground as he started to climb up, stretching his tired legs. Both Luke and Leia then got a mischevious look on their face that reminded him of Anakin when he was about to do something naughty and they both yelled, "Race ya, Uncle Obi-Wan!" And ran off towards the house. _"Oh for the love of the Force! I'm getting too old for this!"_

Obi-Wan decided to walk at his own pace rather than run after the twins. He walked slowly admiring the soft summer breeze and the smell of wildflowers that kissed his bearded face. In his state of admiration of the beauty of Naboo he realized that he had made to the door of the house and that Anakin was sitting on the porch with his feet propped on the railing smiling his trademark smile.

"Well, old man about time you got here. I was beginning to worry that you fell down and broke your back," Anakin stated with mock sarcasm.

Obi-Wan smiled and replied, "Well, my former Padawan unlike you or your children I like to enjoy some peace and quiet. I was admiring the beauty around here as I don't see much of this on Coruscant. But I really miss Coruscant too."

"Well, I hope you're not thinking of going back to Coruscant so soon? You just arrived yesterday," Anakin retorted, disappointment etched on his face. "You know you're always welcome here, and Padme and the twins love it when you come and visit. I also enjoy your stays. It reminds of the good times we used to have."

"Anakin, you know that my duty lies on Coruscant, but I won't be returning there yet. You know I wouldn't give up this chance to spend some time with my brother and his family," Obi-Wan said with all seriousness.

"I know, I know, but it seems as if you're always going away Obi-Wan. You never stay long enough to enjoy the time here with us, with me."

Obi-Wan felt through their bond a small sliver of fear creeping in Anakin and he replied back, "Anakin you know that I always try to find time to come back here to see you. I would never dodge the opportunity to do so, but it's just that with Palpatine dead the Jedi Order must rebuild itself and we're having some difficulties. Perhaps you would reconsider returning to the Jedi Temple to help out. The Jedi Code has been revised and you don't have to hide out here anymore. I would very much like that you came back to Coruscant, back home with the Jedi, where you belong."

Anakin turned away staring off at the distant mountains softly speaking, "Obi-Wan I already know that, but I just need more time. I'm fulfilling my duties here on Naboo as I would at the Jedi Temple, so I don't see the problem of going back to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan winced on the inside hoping that Anakin wouldn't say that. He had partly come to Naboo to not only to visit, but also to convince him to return to Coruscant to rebuild the Order and the attempt seemed futile.

At that moment Padme's curly brown head appeared out of door onto the porch walking gracefully towards the two men, regarding them carefully.

"Here you two are! Lunch is ready and I sent the twins to come and get Obi-Wan a while ago and then I sent Anakin, but I see that Obi-Wan didn't even make it past the stairs," Padme exclaimed.

"Sorry Angel, we were talking about some things and got a bit carried away," Anakin replied getting up and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment the Luke and Leia came shouting out who would make it to the lotus flower tree first when they were stopped in their tracks by a stern glare from their father.

Anakin strictly said, "Luke, Leia how many times have I told you to not run around. You could hurt yourselves."

Both twins looked up at their father with puppy dog eyes and replied back, "Sorry daddy. We just wanted to play with Uncle Obi-Wan and see all the capetillars."

Padme looked amused and asked them, "Don't you mean caterpillars?"

Leia looked at her mother and sweetly said, "Yeah, that's what I said mommy. I wanna go find some capetillars."

The three adults laughed at the innocence that the twins displayed and decided to let them amuse themselves with their games.

Anakin then looked at Obi-Wan square in the eye and replied back with all the happiness he could gather and said, "You see Obi-Wan. Naboo is my home now. Padme and the twins are where I belong."

"Ok Luke, Leia I'll race you two to the tree. On your marks get set go!" Anakin said laughing all the way towards the tree with the twins trailing behind him screaming with joy.

Obi-Wan looked at Padme and saw her laugh at their antics and heard her reply softly, "Please Obi-Wan can't you see we're happy here. Anakin finally is at peace."

Obi-Wan smiled and realized that he couldn't tear Anakin apart from his home and family. He truly did belong here. Anakin was indeed the Chosen One and had defeated the Sith and now he deserved to spend his life here with Padme and the twins. He knew that no Force could ever tear this family apart and that for the first time in so many years Anakin was truly happy and at comfort then he ever was in his life.

Obi-Wan looked towards where Anakin and the twins were running off to and all of a sudden time slowed down and he couldn't see anything.

Everything went black.

The laughter of the twins stopped and instead Obi-Wan heard a howling.

Obi-Wan woke up with a start and pushed the thin blanket aside, wiping the sweat off his forehead that was dampening his hair.

He though to himself, "Not again. Why do I always have to have these dreams? Why must he haunt me even in my dreams?"

Obi-Wan got up and walked towards the window that looked out towards the sands of Tatooine and tried to imagine Anakin's smiling face and seeing his family together.

But for some reason he also imagined a dark force tearing them apart.

Anakin was right in his dream when he told Obi-Wan that he always left to go back to his duty, and how he felt that Obi-Wan might leave him someday.

But that was all he ever knew.

It had been almost five years and Obi-Wan was still haunted by Anakin—no Vader's—burning body on Mustafar or of a life that he could have had had Anakin made the right choice.

But it wasn't Anakin's fault alone it was his too. He should've paid more attention to Anakin and shown him more brotherly love that he needed.

But no he always let his duty get in the way of everything.

And it cost him the Jedi, the galaxy, and most of all Anakin.

If only he could've saved him! Why didn't Anakin listen to him? _"I hate you!"_ still rang strongly in his ears and it seemed as if it would never leave him as long as he lived.

If only Anakin had asked him to help him, Obi-Wan would've done it in a heartbeat because he was his brother. But that was not Obi-Wan's brother, that was an imposter. And that imposter couldn't be saved, but Anakin, his brother could have been.

Because brothers never leave each other behind.

With that thought Obi-Wan looked towards the night sky that Anakin had looked at when his was a child and now five-year-old Luke would be looking at, and thought about a miracle wondering if Anakin was out there somewhere flying among the stars as he was meant to be.

And suddenly right on cue a shooting star shot by and shined brightly in the night sky signaling towards him and flickering away.

"_Yes," Obi-Wan thought, "There is hope. Someday my dear brother we will be reunited and then I promise you I'll never leave you ever again."_


End file.
